The CORE laboratory provides all members of the Yale Center for Structural Biology facilities for the investigation of macromolecular systems by X-ray crystallography and X-ray small-angle scattering, including instruments for data collection and computers for data reduction and analysis. Since molecular graphics is vital to these activities, the CORE laboratory includes several such systems and is constantly upgrading its capabilities in this and all other areas of concern. In addition to the services it supplies to the users of the CORE laboratory, which includes instrument and computer maintenance and help with both kinds of devices, the CORE staff develops new instruments and procedures. The CSB web site, which enables users to access the programs and data bases that are generally useful to structural biologists, with documentation, is a recent example of a CORE laboratory development useful to the structural biology community both inside and outside Yale.